


Keep Watching

by Tiofrean



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Flandus, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polish Leedus Team, Porn Watching, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of filming Andy decided to have some fun. With Norman already sleeping peacefully, he turns to technology... Maybe he should have woken Norm after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Watching

**Author's Note:**

> As always, big thanks to MermaidSheenaz for giving it a solid once-over <3 
> 
> Greetings from Polish Leedus Team, everyone!

When Norman woke up it was already dark outside. He opened his eyes and looked around, wondering what on earth had woken him. He was still exhausted after their day of filming, so moving was out of question, but he let his eyes wander over the dimly lit trailer. A figure, basked in the shitty glow from the laptop screen caught his attention. Andy.

The man was seated at the far end of his bed, hunched over Norman’s laptop placed on a small table, watching something intently and Norman couldn’t help but smile at his lover. He closed his eyes, content to just go back to sleep and leave Andy to whatever he was doing, but just as he did, a low, barely-there sound reached his ears.

Norman’s eyes popped open again and he stared at Andy’s back. It was the sound that had woken him earlier. Carefully, trying not to make the whole trailer shake with his movements, Norman slowly got up and crawled closer. He knew that particular sound falling from _that_ mouth, and he knew exactly what Andy was watching so intently with his eyes glued to the screen. Once he was close enough he peeked over his shoulder and sure enough, there was a rather heated porn scene going on. Norman moved even closer, a mischievous smirk forming on his lips.

“Could’ve woken me, you know?” He whispered straight into Andy’s ear, making him jump with a squeak.  
“Fuck!” Andy practically shouted, panicked for a brief second, whipping his head around and looking at Norman with wide eyes. His hands automatically went to slam down the laptop’s lid, but Norm jammed his hand in between, effectively stopping him from shutting it down. He grinned when Andy’s body relaxed, seeing who exactly was creeping up behind him.

“You scared me” Andy grumbled, watching Norman’s smile get even bigger. And then he turned back to the laptop and took in Norman’s hand that was illuminated by the flickering, bluish light from the screen. He looked down, feeling his cheeks getting warmer, feeling like a fucking kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar. Norman laughed quietly behind him, opening the lid once again, gaze flicking between the screen and Andy’s face.

Norm thought he was utterly adorable with the blush creeping up his face at being caught like that, as if it hadn’t been the most normal thing to do. Everyone watched porn, for god’s sake, that was not a reason to get all flustered over. He huffed out another laugh when he wrapped his arms around Andy’s waist and the man’s back went ramrod straight.  
“What are you doing?” Andy asked in a low voice , feeling Norm settling behind him.  
“Should have woken me” was Norman’s answer as he sat down, his own legs bracketing Andy’s.

“You were asleep… and it was a tiring day… and - fuck, Norman!” Andy choked out when he felt a pair of lips attached to his neck, sucking and licking. He shivered, and Norman pressed his chest to Andy’s back, licking up his neck to his ear, laying careful little nibbles on the edge of it. Andy was wearing his pajama bottoms and a grey t-shirt, which meant Norman didn’t have a lot space to work on, so he focused on the skin available, tightening his arms around his lover. He could feel Andy’s body trying to relax and tensing up again on every harder suck and bite.

When Andy tried to wriggle free from the embrace and turn around, Norm just kept him still, licking another broad stripe over his neck, up to his ear.  
“Eyes on the screen, Andy” he huffed out, feeling as Andy slowly stopped struggling. He reached with one hand and started the movie from the beginning, hearing a few deep, shaky breaths leaving his lover.

The video started and Norman kept kissing Andy’s neck, side-eying the screen from time to time to see what the man was actually watching. He smirked when he spotted a small, thin rod being lubed up.  
“Sounding?” Norman breathed into Andy’s skin, enjoying how it broke out in goose bumps.   
“Mhm” came the tight replay and Norman detached himself from Andy’s neck to look at his face. He was blushing furiously, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Norman couldn’t help but bring his hand to Andy’s face and tug the lip free. He leaned in, kissing him gently but filthily, all tongue and no teeth. He swallowed the moan his action caused with delight, before he broke the kiss with one last lazy lick.

“Keep watching” Norman commanded as he pulled away, gazing down at Andy’s lap. He licked his own lips at the sight of the tell tale bulge tenting his pajamas. When Andy’s eyes went back to the screen, Norm let his hands wander. He sneaked the left under the t-shirt, running it all over his belly, enjoying how the muscles jumped under his touch. His right hand traveled to Andy’s thigh, rubbing up and down its length, before he scratched his fingers over the inside, the bite of his fingernails dulled by soft cotton. A breathy moan followed his actions and he smirked, doing it again.

Norman chanced a glance at the screen, where a guy had a sounding wand inserted, his tied up body straining and twitching as much as it was able to. The single-minded focus with which Andy was watching the scene gave him ideas… ideas that made his own body feel too hot.  
“Do you want to try it one day?” He asked with a raspy voice, moving his right hand from Andy’s thigh to palm at his crotch, what tore a groan from Andy’s throat. The hips bucked up to meet his hand, pressing his hard length into it, begging for attention.

“I could tie you up” Norman continued, sneaking the hand under the waistband, plunging it deeper, wrapping around Andy’s cock. “I have a set like this, you know? They come in different sizes” he licked the shell of Andy’s ear and worked his pants down a bit, taking his cock out and stroking it slowly.  
“What?” Andy blinked, trying hard to focus enough to think.   
“Mhm… A gift from an old friend…  I could start with the tiniest one, tease you a bit, before I would switch to the thicker ones” Andy moaned at this, back arching as Norman’s hand worked him over with delicate strokes. A question about how exactly Norman knew about all this flew through his mind, before his brain supplied him with an answer. Flanery. Of course those two fuckers must have tried about every single way of doing it already.

“Have you… tried it?” Andy panted out, chest heaving. The friction on his length was so delicate it wasn’t enough, and he started to unconsciously shift his hips in time with Norman’s movements.  
“No. But I did my research” the hand wandering over Andy’s chest traveled to his hip and settled there, pinning his hips down, stopping his movements. “You know why that guy is all tied up?” Norman asked, looking back at the screen where the man wasn’t even struggling anymore, just lying there and gasping, eyes tightly shut while the sound slid in and out of his dick.   
  
Andy shook his head.  
“Why?” He asked, eyes glued to the screen, a displeased grunt leaving his lips when the hand on his cock paused at the head.  
“It’s overwhelming” Norman sucked and nibbled at his earlobe before he continued. “It’s so strange you want to get away from it, but it’s so good you just want it to go _deeper…_ ” with that, Norman brought his thumb to the head of Andy’s cock, circling it gently, before he started to rub insistently over the tiny slit at the very tip. Andy whimpered, throwing his head back, the sensation making his body tense. And Norman just wouldn’t shut up.   
  
“You start with the tiny one, lube it up nicely and just slide it in… the metal is cold and you try to shift away from it, but as it goes in it tickles so nicely you don’t want it to stop” Norm went back to lazily stroking his cock, the friction barely there, and Andy breathed out with a shaky moan. This small break gave his body time to uncoil and relax a bit.   
“Jesus…” he groaned. Norman tucked his face into the nape of his neck and Andy could feel that he was just as hard, the hot length pressing into the small of his back. He was just as caught in this fantasy as Andy was.

“Keep watching, baby” came the low murmur, hot puff of air tickling his skin. “Keep watching… see?” He prompted and Andy stared at the screen, where the small tiny rod was taken out and a thicker one took its place. Norman could feel the shiver that ran down Andy’s body, the slight twitch of his legs when it was pushed inside. “This one will be a tight fit… see how he’s struggling? I bet I could make you struggle even more. You would be out of your mind before I could even get it halfway in, wouldn’t you?”

The thumb was back, rubbing over the slit with mad precision, and Andy couldn’t really help the sounds that escaped him. Norman was still keeping his hips immobile with his other hand as he continued the sweet assault, driving Andy out of his mind.   
“Fuck” Andy breathed, letting his eyes fall shut, but Norm wouldn’t have any of that. He smirked.

“Eyes on the screen, darling. Keep watching… look” Norman could feel his whole body tensing, so he let go of Andy’s cock and placed both hands on his chest. He rucked up the t-shirt and rubbed all over the exposed skin, scraping the sensitive flesh with his blunt fingernails. Andy’s whole body arched back and Norm was graced with a delicious sight of his leaking cock, and fuck, but if that wasn’t the hottest image ever…

“Norm, please…” Andy moaned quietly. He wanted to come, he needed to come. The visual right before his eyes, combined with every dirty little promise falling from his lover’s lips caused his whole being thrum with arousal. He was close, Norman’s touch setting his skin on fire, sending molten lava to course through his veins and he couldn’t stop himself from pleading for what he wanted. Only Norman had this power over him.  
“Please.. Norm… _Fuck,_ I need... “

“Shhh… I know, I’ve got you” and the hand was wrapping around his length again, now moving over him in sure, tight strokes. “Do you want to try it? I could stuff you full, your ass and your dick… You wouldn’t know which way to move… but it would be okay, you wouldn’t be able to move anyway. I’d tie you up and have my way with you… All on my mercy, moaning and screaming my name” Norman pulled away from behind Andy’s back and quickly crawled to his side. He leaned down, ducking his head under Andy’s hand that was gripping the edge of the table, all white-knuckled by now. He brought his lips to the head of Andy’s cock and licked at it, one hand shooting to grip it at the base.

“Come on, darling, scream my name” Norman whispered against the sensitive flesh.  
“Norman!” It wasn’t a scream, rather a growling, drawn-out whimper, because instead of taking him into his mouth, Norman pushed the very tip of his tongue against the tiny slit at the head of his cock, dipping it in as far as it would go. Andy’s back arched and he grabbed Norman’s hair, trying to tug him away, but the man would have none of it. He continued to wriggle the very tip of his tongue in and out of the little slit and Andy couldn’t stop himself if he tried.

Andy’s whole body tensed up for a split second, mind going blank for a moment and then he tumbled over the edge, vaguely aware of Norman pulling back a bit. With a curse and a whine, he came, painting Norman’s lips with his release. With his eyes closed, Andy could only sit there panting, groaning when Norman’s clever tongue started to lap at his sensitive flesh. There was a rustle of fabric and the tongue disappeared and Andy reluctantly opened his eyes, looking to the side.

Norm had one hand jammed under his pajama bottoms, moving furiously, and Andy groaned seeing it. He looked absolutely hot with his body hunched over, eyes closed, lips still dotted with Andy’s come. Norm moaned sweetly when Andy tangled one hand in his hair, tugging his head higher, making Norman’s face level with his own. He leaned forward, pressing their lips together, licking into his mouth and tasting himself. It was beyond filthy, and after a few choked out sounds, muffled by Andy’s lips, Norman came, too, back arching and mouth open, tearing himself away from the Brit with a quiet, breathy “fuck”.

Andy watched him for a moment, taking in the blissed out look on Norman’s face, before he tugged him into a lazy kiss. He started to lick at every last bit of his come on his face, and Norman couldn’t stop the mad giggle that bubbled up in his throat.   
“You turning into me or something?” He asked pulling away. Andy protested with a groan.  
“Oi! Come here, I’m not done yet” he pouted and Norman grinned harder.   
“Come on, loverboy, you can reedus me some more in bed” he said with a wink, pulling his soiled pants off, using them to clean himself before throwing them on the floor. Andy frowned.   
“Reedus you?”   
“Yeah, I am a verb now” Norman laughed and crawled back into bed, Andy following him as soon as he tucked himself back into his pajamas. 

“And, pray tell, what does that mean?” Andy snickered, laying down and wrapping his arms around his still giggling lover.   
“It means ‘to lick people’ of course.”  
“I’ll believe it when I see it” Andy yawned, snuggling closer.  
“I’ll show you tomorrow” Norm snorted at him, stretching in the embrace, making himself comfortable.  
“G’night darling” the Brit murmured, closing his eyes. Norm only grunted something in response.

Just as he was dozing off, feeling warm and satisfied, Norman heard Andy’s low whisper behind him.  
“You really have that set?” Came the question and Norm rolled his eyes, smirking.  
“ _Go to sleep_. I’ll show you tomorrow.”


End file.
